leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!
Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! (Japanese: ポケットモンスター Let's Go! ピカチュウ Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! Pikachu) and Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee! (Japanese: ポケットモンスター Let's Go! イーブイ Pocket Monsters: Let's Go! ) are the third and final paired versions of Generation VII. They are remakes of the Generation I game Pokémon Yellow Version. The games were released on the Nintendo Switch. The games were announced worldwide on May 30, 2018, at a Pokémon press conference in Tokyo, Japan.Huge Pokémon News Revealed in Tokyo | Pokemon.comPokémon Creators Share More Details on Upcoming Games | Pokemon.com The paired versions were released worldwide on November 16, 2018. All copies of the game are playable in nine languages: Japanese, English, German, Spanish, French, Italian, Korean, and Simplified and Traditional Chinese. Plot The games are set in the region of Kanto, with available in Let's Go, Pikachu! and available in Let's Go, Eevee! as a starter Pokémon. The will encounter Team Rocket, as well as have the opportunity to meet two all-new through the use of Pokémon GO. Features * The starter Pokémon in this game, and , have higher base stats compared to the regular ones, in addition of having all-perfect 31 s. Their gender can be determined by the title screen during the start of game. Unlike the regular Eevee, which does not have any gender differences, the female starter Eevee will have a unique heart-shaped pattern around the tip of their tail. * In addition to customizing the 's color skin and clothing, the starter Pokémon can also be dressed in different outfits and be given different accessories and hair styles. * Pikachu, like in all core series games since , is voiced by Ikue Ohtani, while Eevee is voiced by Aoi Yūki.@project_eevee (Twitter) * An accessory called the Poké Ball Plus can be used to catch Pokémon in place of a Joy-Con. Like the Pokéwalker, a Pokémon can be taken on the go and be interacted with for rewards when returned to the game. It also contains the Mythical Pokémon , a special Pokémon that cannot be obtained by normal gameplay. * The introduction of two new Mythical Pokémon: and its evolved form, . * Once the player has become the , Master Trainers will appear and can be found scattered throughout the Kanto region. They are considered the strongest s for every Pokémon species in Generation I and can be spotted by the icon of the Pokémon they favor above their heads. Alterations from other core series games * The game only features the of Generation I, the new Mythical Pokémon Meltan and its evolution Melmetal. Players can also import the Alolan forms of these from Pokémon GO, or receive them from in-game trades. * The games are not backwards compatible with any other main series games, unlike every other main series game released since . * Wild Pokémon appear on the overworld. Coming into contact with one will engage them. They may appear with either a red or blue aura, which indicates their size, either being larger or smaller than their own standard size. Similar to the previous games, there is a chance to encounter Shiny Pokémon in the wild. ** A feature called the Catch Combo tracks how many of the same species of Pokémon is caught in a row without the Pokémon running away or the game turning off. The higher the combo, the stronger and rarer wild Pokémon become, and Shiny Pokémon become more common. * The Joy-Con is used to Pokémon by flicking one's wrist in a throwing motion, similar to the method in Pokémon GO. While in handheld mode, wild Pokémon are caught by aiming the Poké Ball with motion controls. Wild Pokémon, except for Legendary Pokémon and other story Pokémon, can no longer be battled in a traditional sense, but NPC s can be battled as normal. ** Legendary Pokémon can only be caught after defeating them in a . * The day and night cycle, several moves, , Held items, , and s have been removed from the game, likely to better represent the Generation I games. ** Moves that were are all available in the games. ** While Abilities are programmed into the games, they are unused. * A unique section of the Bag called the Candy Jar is used for increasing the stats of Pokémon by giving them various types of Candy obtained from transferring Pokémon to Professor Oak, similar to the Candy from Pokémon GO. * The in Fuchsia City replaces the zoo, and has added the GO Park, where the player is able to interact with their caught Pokémon. Similar to the Box system in the Pokémon Storage System, the GO Park complex has a total of 20 GO Parks, with each capable of holding 50 Pokémon. Thus, the player can transfer up to 1,000 Pokémon into the games. ** If the player has gathered 25 of the same species of Pokémon, they can play a minigame in the Park's Play Yard for Candy. * Exclusive new moves are available for the starter Pikachu and Eevee. Pikachu can to learn , and , while Eevee can learn , , , , , , and . These moves can be learned from a Move Tutor in the Pokémon Centers of Cerulean City, Celadon City, and Fuchsia City. * The starter Pikachu and Eevee can activate their own partner powers in battle once they have high enough friendship. If activated while they are in battle, they use an exclusive move— or —which increases in damage based on friendship. If activated while they are not in battle, they boost the stats of the current Pokémon. * TMs have been reordered and readded with some moves that previously available as Move Tutor. The amount of TM moves available also have been decreased compared to previous core series games. * HM moves have been replaced by Secret Techniques that the starter Pikachu and Eevee can use in the overworld, but do not take up move slots. These include Chop Down for , Sea Skim for , and Sky Dash for . * Interactive Pokémon such as , , and Legendary Pokémon can be battled, but they must be defeated to be captured. A five-minute time limit is in effect for the battle. If the timer hits 0, the battle ends abruptly. Hitting the Home button or putting the console in sleep mode does not pause the timer. ** Both Snorlax is battled with either Attack or Defense boost, while the legendary birds have all their stats increased. ** Electrode disguised as items are now white on top and red at the bottom, just like real Electrode. Returning features * The eight Gym Leaders of Kanto and their Badges, as well as the Elite Four of the Indigo Plateau, return. ** The rematch battle of all Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and the after entering the Hall of Fame, also return. * Team Rocket returns, including the trio from the series, Jessie, James, and . Unlike in their game debut , Jessie and James engage the in Double Battles and also appear early in Viridian City. * The starter Pokémon have similar traits to the . In this case, starter and , unlike the wild one, they prefer to be out of its Poké Ball and have no interest in evolving. ** The starter Pikachu and Eevee also react differently near the hidden items by wagging their own tail. * A feature that allow the player to pet a Pokémon similarly to Pokémon-Amie and Pokémon Refresh, can be called by pressing "Play with Pikachu/Eevee" on the menu. However, this feature is limited to the starter Pikachu and Eevee. * Any that the player has in their party can follow them outside their Poké Balls, as well as their action and reaction depending on the environment, like they did in . However, the Pokémon that walks outside of its Poké Ball can now be chosen out of the party. ** Certain Pokémon appears to be ridden instead of following the player. These Pokémon includes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . * Mega Evolutions that were introduced in , including Mega-Evolved Form of , as well as their corresponding Mega Stones, return. As Pokémon are no longer able to holding an item, Mega Stones can be activated in the Bag instead. Only Mega Stones belonging to Kanto starter Pokémon can be obtained prior entering the Hall of Fame. Storyline changes from Generations I and III * The game features entirely new instead of , and , and the role of is replaced with a new, friendly rival, . * The player and their rival receive their Pokédex and first Poké Balls along with their starter Pokémon, and do not battle until returning to Professor Oak to deliver his parcel. * replaces the as the obstacle keeping the player from progressing to until the parcel is delivered. * Unlike in , does not battle. * After killing the 's mother in Lavender Town, kidnaps Cubone and takes it back to the Team Rocket Hideout. They also push away the blocking access to Silph Co.. Cubone is later adopted into Trace's team after being rescued. * Instead of battling the ghost of Cubone's mother, she is calmed by the presence of her child, Cubone, and then departs. * Archer, a Team Rocket who was introduced in Generation II and given a name in Generation IV, appears during the story. * The player instead meets , , and, for the first time as a non-player character, over the course of their adventure. ** Similar to the storyline prior to Generation II, takes over as the Gym Leader of Viridian Gym after beating the . Pokémon :See Category:Generation I Pokémon Game-exclusive Pokémon |} | |} |} Note: While a single is obtainable in Let's Go, Pikachu!, and a single is obtainable in Let's Go, Eevee! through an NPC, they are not obtainable as wild Pokémon in those respective games. Compatibility The games will be compatible with any number of Pokémon GO accounts through . Players can send Generation I and their Alola Forms, as well as and from their phone to the games where they will appear in GO Park. The games can give Pokémon GO accounts various rewards in exchange. can't be transferred. Music The game's music was arranged and composed by Shota Kageyama.Shota Kageyama's Twitter Demonstration The demo version of Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! were playable at several events worldwide prior to the games' release. * In , the demo events were available at Pokémon Let’s Go Road Trip tour from September 29 to November 15, 2018, starting in , , , , , , , and .Pikachu and Eevee embark on a road trip across the U.S. to demo new Pokémon games - Nintendo Official Site Gallery Pokémon Lets Go Pikachu Logo.png|English logo of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! Pokémon Lets Go Eevee Logo.png|English logo of Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee! Lets Go Pikachu Logo JP.png|Japanese logo of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! Lets Go Eevee Logo JP.png|Japanese logo of Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee! Trailer Japanese English Trivia * The term "Let's Go!" (Japanese: レッツ ゴー!) may be a reference to Pokémon GO and the end phrase of Professor Oak's introduction in the Japanese and English versions of the Generation I core series games. * These are the first core series games: ** To be released exclusively on a home console. ** To be playable exclusively on a system different from other core series games in their generation. ** In which not every Pokémon revealed at the time is programmed into the games. ** To have a decreased amount of TMs available compared to past games. ** To not having any since . ** To not be compatible with previous core series titles in any way since . * Let's Go, Pikachu! has the longest name of all core series titles, including symbols and spaces, with 18. * These games mark the first time that an upper version has been remade. * As revealed in an interview with Junichi Masuda, the reason Eevee was chosen as a game mascot alongside Pikachu was because of all of the fanart Eevee has gotten.Eevee’s starring role in Pokémon: Let’s Go was inspired by fan art - The Verge ** Masuda also revealed that was considered for the role instead of Eevee, but was not chosen because it was the same color as Pikachu. * These are the first core series remakes to introduce brand-new Pokémon. * These are the only core series games in Generation VII to give the player a diploma upon completing the Pokédex. ** Of the core series games that give out diplomas, these are the only ones in which the design of the diploma differs between the two games. * Of all of the core series games where appears as a non-playable character, this is the first in which he does not have all three Kanto Starter Pokémon on his team. * If the rival uses a Full Restore in the battle, the game will say, "You used a Full Restore." In other languages |bordercolor= |ja= |zh_yue= |zh_cmn= |fr=Pokémon : Let's Go, Pikachu et Let's Go, Évoli |de=Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! und Let's Go, Evoli! |it=Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee! |ko= |es=Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! y Let's Go, Eevee! }} References * Category:Nintendo Switch games de:Pokémon: Let’s Go, Pikachu! und Let’s Go, Evoli! es:Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! y Pokémon: Let's Go, Eevee! fr:Pokémon : Let's Go, Pikachu et Let's Go, Évoli it:Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! e Let's Go, Eevee! ja:ポケットモンスター Let's Go! ピカチュウ・Let's Go! イーブイ zh:精靈寶可夢 Let's Go！皮卡丘／Let's Go！伊布